Centinial Scrimmage: 100 years of Hunger Games!
by yggdrazil
Summary: This is an au story taking place during year 100. The preface is just an explanation, not as detailed as the rest of the story will be.
1. Preface

Preface:

Katniss and Rue made a pact. Katniss went off and Rue made the first fire. Then Rue decided to help Katniss, and tried to catch up by swinging through the trees. Tracker Jackers get to her just as she found Katniss and Rue is killed, telling Katniss to finnish the job. Katniss just figured out the mines when she heard the mockingjay sound meaning the hovercraft arrived to pick up Rue. Katniss knew how to destroy the food, and while sobbing, reached for her arrows. Thats when Foxface arrived, unnoticed, with Rue's backpack. She lugged the backpack forward and ran off. The backpack hit the ground infront of Katniss, and the earth exploded.

The cannon fired.

Katniss was dead.

Peeta surged with adrenaline, seeing Katniss's face in the sky that night. He dragged himself up and managed to win the Games. Only to turn to drinking, seeing life as meaningless without her.

Out of sadness, Haymitch let The Everdeen's move in with him. Haymitch and Mrs. Everdeen united over grief and got married. On their wedding night, the Qwell was announced, and President Snow declared that as no girl Victor was present, both Victors would go. Dedicated to saving Peeta, Haymitch swam away from the cornucopia with him. They made alliances, but in the end, at the Cornucopia, it was only Haymitch, Peeta, and Finnick. Haymitch lunged forward and there was a bloody battle between him and Finnick Odair. Both mortally wounded, they drowned, leaving Peeta as winner.

Prim was in the 80th games with a gigantic waterfall. She made it to the final 8 but was blown off the cliff by a Gamemakers hurricane, but survived in the pool under the waterfall, then a Gamemakers whirlpool sucked her into oblivion, killing her instantly.

Mrs. Abernathy, widowed again, both husbands and children dead, almost came to suicide when an orphan of a mine explosion came to her, Mimsy. A hard determined girl, she married Gale and they had twins, a girl, Katty Hawthorne, and a boy, Jay Hawthorne.

25 years have passed since the last Quarter Quell.

Happy Hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A mockingjay perched on the window, singing a song, I couldn't help but smile. Old Grandma Abernathy-Everdeen, before she died, told me that I was named after that bird. I shuffled slowly out of bed, careful not to wake my twin sister, Katty. We were both 12 today. It was our birthday, but more than that, it was our first reaping day. Even more than that, it was the 100th Hunger Games. As my bare feet touched the cold floor layered in dust, I walked out into the main room. Mother and Father were talking in hushed voices. I slipped behind the oak door, hanging lopsided on one hinge.

" I won't let them be reaped!" Father snapped.

" Dear, their names are only in once, please calm down." Mother said firmly. Dad has been on edge all year, ever since the announcement of the Quell that was more than a Quell......

I had been sitting on the huge couch that I practically sunk into. My sister's smooth hand lay in mine, her fingers laced through mine like gossamer. My mother rocked back in forth on her rocking chair and Dad paced the floor nervously, he had been doing so ever since he got home from the mines.

The large, pristine Tv sparked to life. I was looking into the Pink eyes of Doris Nightly, the new announcer since Caesers passing on. Her hair was black, but silver glitter made it shimmer like stars. Grinning a huge smile she screamed. "WELCOME BACK.....WE ARE 100!!!!" She danced around like a fool in a bright pink jumpsuit and flowing violet cape.

"Drumroll please..." Drums roared in the background. " The 1, or should I say the 100, the only, PRESIDENT SNOW!!!"

An old man was helped across the stage in a wheelchair. His hands were as white as snow and wrinkled like a maze, laying on his lap covered in a golden quilt. He was the image of ancients, except his face. He was bald, but his face looked young, his eyes cold, lips curled in an agonizing grin. The crowd went wild.

" I have a special presentation for you." He said in a soft voice dripping with evil and age. "So, on the 25th Games Quarter Quell, to make the families never forget the Capitol, They had to vote on which boy and girl would be sent to there death.

On the 50th games Quarter Quell, to show that two rebels died for every Capitol Death, twice as many Tributes were sent to kill each other. On the 75th Games Quarter Quell, to show even the strongest cannot escape the capitol's power, the tributes were chosen from the existing pool of Victors. And now, for the 100th games..."

A golden coffin was rolled into the room, screeching to a halt. Latches clicked and the case opened. People gasped. The skeleton of the first president maker of the Hunger games lay there. Wrenching a golden tablet with 100 on it from the death grip, as if president snow worked with Skeletons every day, he read..." To show that anyone who assisted in the rebel side was executed, there will be NO SPONSOR GIFTS WHATSOEVER!"

President Snow smiled and I felt as if he was piercing my soul.

"This is no Hunger Games, This is no Quarter Quell, This is The CENTINIAL SCRIMMAGE!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The sound of my father crying brought me back into the present. His face was laying in my mothers arms, which graciously absorbed the quiet sobs that rattled my father's strong frame.

"Oh, Gale..." My mother purred.

"I..I.." my father sobbed. " I miss Katniss!"

After a while my father dried his ruby red eyes on his scruffy, woolen sleeve. " You can come out now, Jay, my son."

I was shocked he had known I was here. He had hunter's ears. I had never been good at hunting, I tried once in the woods but was just too loud for my own good. No, I was more of a whittler. Endless rugged carvings littered every tabletop of our house, each crafted by me. I walked out and embraced my father, who smiled brightly. We had a breakfast, a groosling had found its way through a whole in the fence by the mines, delicious. When my sister, Katty, got up my mother and father brought out a small, sloppy cake from the bakery, for our birthday. We didn't mention the games until reluctantly, we were forced to abandon this ideal, gameless world, and enter reality.

On the shiny stage sat two gigantic balls full of slips of papers. I was in a roped off pen in the square next to all the other boys, most dirty and grimey. I looked over, eyes locked with my twin, in an identical pen full of girls.

The mayor, I middle aged woman with glasses and a black dress sat in one of the three chairs on stage. Her name was Mayor Madge Undersee. In the middle chair was an older woman with a rainbow colored wig hanging lopsided from her head. Effie Trinket. Next to her was an older man with a shiney bald scalp and gray goatee, curled in a ball, wildly grasping at a dull, mockingjay pen on his shirt. He was the Victor of Victors, Peeta Mellark.

Effie Trinket jumped up, threw out her arms as f trying to embrace the crowd, and bellowed, " HAPPY HUNGER GAMES, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Turning on her stiletto high heel, she said " Ladies first." A claw like hand raked inside the ball, pulling out a pristine cut paper. Looking at it, her eyes bulged, an inconcievable sorry glance at the three chairs, and read " Maysie Undersee!"

A gasp. The mayor's daughter was going into the arena. A small girl with black hair burst into tears, The Mayor jumped up, but quickly sat down, a single tear dripping down her cheek. The sobbing girl walked onto the stage as Effie turned to the boys. A yellowing paper was withdrawn, and without missing a beat the name was called.

" Jay Hawthorne!"


	4. Chapter 3

It was a dream...it had to be...right? WRONG! I felt myself in a daze, my feet moving slowly, dragging on the gravel. Not even a full day of being 12 and I'm in the Hunger Games. As I walk, I accept reality, and then I embrace it. With a determined grin, I strode onto the stage and gave a swift, nonetheless elegant bow. Though I was dying inside, I was going to just have to be the embodiment of confidence. Effie shook my hand and was about to speak when I shoved her aside and the words flowed like a gentle, beautiful stream.

"Time after time after time. Did you know my Aunt I never met died in the Games."

Peeta Mellark's head slowly turned, cocking to one side inquisitively.

" Before that, my Grandfather died in the last Quarter Quell."

Peeta's eyes widened.

" And my dear, dear Aunt, the most important thing to my father before he had a family. Yes, in these Hunger Games. The games took Primrose. The games took Haymitch. The games took..."

"KATNISS!" Peeta fell out of his chair. He scrambled over to me and grasped my hand. He rose it high in the air and bellowed. " This is a true Tribute, one who can be a Victor!"

The crowd went wild. Effie rushed me to the justice building where my family and I said goodbye. Then we were in the train, full speed ahead.

I watched the recap of the Reapings. Mine was by far the most dramatic. But there were the Careers.

District 1 had 2 gigantic Careers, Nova and Plush.

District 2, 2 more Careers. Vinny and Cream

District 4 with a girl Career, Boanna. District 10 with a volunteer girl, Harpa.

The others were crying and terrified. The food on the train was delicious. I stayed in the dining area, but averted my gaze from Maysie. I was going to have to kill her. Maybe, maybe not, but if I was going to win, she was going to be dead.

The Capital came into view and we went in to meet our stylists. Mine was a large, skinny woman named Venia. She opened a safe marked 100. Below that was Boy drawings by ~~Cinna~~. I asked her what we would be wearing for the opening ceremonies. She just smiled a knowing smile.

I gulped.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dressed and ready to go, the great doors sprung open. The great, godly chariots burst one by one into the arena.

Ours was last, and began trudging forward. The trudge turned into a clip, turning to a burst, turning to full speed ahead. Like a blur, we were through the gates and into the arena. When the audience saw us, the momentous applause stopped. Jaws fell open. Then, there was a deafening roar of applause.

Floating, held by a magnetic force, Dressed in gold strands and feathers, we were two canaries, hovering above our chariot. I had been scared when Venia had showed me how the feathered gloves and boots could make us hover, but now I was flying back and forth above the Chariot, waving and blowing kisses. These costumes were a masterpiece, and whoever this Cinna was, he was a genius.

In the training center room, Maysie and I threw ourselves into a triumphant embrace, before remembering where we were and who could be dead before the weeks were out.

Effie came in and threw her arms around both of us. The little scream she gave and head nudging knocked her wig off. Straightening up and blushing, she replaced her wig.

Peeta walked in a yelled, " That was magnificent, you two. Someone call in the Avox's for a little grub, eh?"

Two silent Avox appeared. One was a young woman, with fluffy white blonde hair and stress wrinkles. The other was a young man, with slick hair, he didn't even seem like an Avox, he was too...Perfect. He made Peeta scream. Regaining himself, he ran back to his room. I was fast on his heel.

" What's the matter with you?" I yelled, tossing the feathery hat I was wearing onto his bed. Peeta was rocking back and forth, clutching the mockingjay pin.

"That...Avox..." he said through staggered breathing.

" Which one?"

"The man" He yelled, throwing my hat back into my face.

" WHO IS HE THEN?" I yelled back.

"Katniss" he gulped.

" WHAT?" I had decided he lost his mind when he spoke again.

" That Avox used to be Katniss's stylist, Cinna."

After a long night of wondering about this designer Cinna, and Venia, and canaries, me and Maysie were sent to training. The days were long, and Maysie tried to make friends with the career Nova, but he rejected her. I isolated myself until it was time to get my training score.

After the long wait, I waltzed into the room. I picked up a little pocket knife and walked over to where logs were kept. I wittled away, until the log was a perfect bust. Then without hesitation, I took an axe and cut off the wooden heads of Prim, Haymitch, and Katniss.

My score: 12.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The corners of Peeta's lips twitched. Then they slowly moved up, arching outward, expanding into a great smile. As I finished explaining what I did in the Gamemaker scoring, Peeta broke into a great laugh.

"I did something similar the last Quarter Quell,, I painted a picture of Katniss rising up over the Capitol. I'm not mad, it was a stupid move, but an honorable one. Now, let's get down to prepare for the interviews..."

It seemed like the next thing I knew, Octavia and Lilac, our prep team, were washing Maysie and me down. Then Maysie's Stylist, Flavius bounced into the room. He twirled her around and chirped about how the old Stylist Portia had made preparations for the 100th Games. Then Venia strolled at me and escorted me into her office, offering a stool topped with a velvet coushion for me to sit on. She reached out to the box marked 100 and pulled out a golden paper covered in designs.

" He's my Avox..." I mumbled, hesitantly. Looking up, Venia walked over and slammed the door firmly shut. Then she walked over and wrenched the blinds down visciously. Solemnly, she explained, " Cinna was a stylist. After Katniss died, he fell into a mad depression, leading to mental breakdown. At last years Games he tried to kill the President. That is why he is your Avox." The blinds rolled back up. "Now, lets get you into your clothes!"

Dressed in all black, the glowing ember tie lit up my face. I sat as 1 by 1 the Tributes were interviewed by the flourescently glowing skinned, neon jumpsuited Doris Nightly.

Finally, District 12 was up. Maysie skipped up to the stage. She wore a small black dress, black blush, lipstick and eyeliner, with hair that burned, glowing like candlelght. Stunning. Doris questioned her about being the Mayor's daughter in the Games. She played the part of an innocent, Confident girl perfectly. Then it was my turn...

"Sooo" Doris Nightly swooned. " You are the talk of the week. First a tremendous history in the Games, then pulling off a 12. How are you feeling."

One of my eyebrows arched. " I'm doing fine. How you doin'?" I scooched closer to her. She was a deep shade of red as the audience burst out laughing. I played around with jokes and then as Doris Nightly was about to say goodbye, I pushed her aside and yelled with the most honorable, respectful tone. " Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The audience roared.

The day moved in a blur...sleep...no sleep...hovercraft...Venia presenting the mockingjay badge to me...The lift shooting up and I saw the arena.

" Maay the 100th Hunger Games BEGIN!"

I was confused it didn't make anysense, what I saw...total, complete

BLACKNESS!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Utter Blackness.

It didn't make sense. I heard screams as other confused tributes stood there. Our clothes didn't help, a simple sin tight black shirt, tan cargo pants, a leather belt with a large metal buckle, hiking boots. Nothing made any sense. The gong sounded.

The pitch blackness remained, an impenetrable veil. You could see NOTHING! Someone must have stepped forward because there was a slipping sound and an ear splitting scream. The scream descended farther and farther. Farther and Farther. Farther and Farth...THUMP. The canon fired. We knew it meant that we should try to move. I put a foot out. What felt like a small, slick rod extended outwards. Carefully, in complete blindness, I saddled over it and began pulling myself forward, inch by inch. The girl earlier must have slipped on the rod and fell to her death.

I heard the slick, sliding sound and knew at least some others were venturing on the rod. No more canons till this was over, the bloody brawl had begun.

Where was the Cornucopia? I would surely die without weapons. The only consoling fact was that the others were as blind as I was in this pitch darkness. Where were we? As my slowly sliding body collided with raw earth, I lost my grip and sprawled forward. I had reached some ledge, land at the end of the rod, but still was completely unable to see anything in the complete blackness. Standing up, throwing my hands outward to fell for object in front of me, I moved forward. I heard to more screams of those falling to there deaths before my hands touched something. A pile of weapons, maybe...though I could not see. Moving along the pile, my hand brushed cool metal which had to be the Cornucopia. Stepping forward, I heard my footstep against the metal floor echo through the darkness. Then, I slipped, my belt catching on some metal object.

The belt ripped off to the floor and my head banged hard against the metal. I heard footsteps running, louder and louder, toward the ruckus sound I just made. Swinging around I saw a falsh of light, then it was gone. Turning back, there it was again. I crawled towards it and...I could see the gold of the Cornucopia, bright as day. It was my Belt buckle! They double as Night Vision goggles. Reaching out, I fastened the buckle over my eyes...I could see!

The first thing I saw...A boy swinging an axe at my head!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I dove sideways, my heard crashing into the golden side of the Cornucopia. The axe swung blindly over my head, making the carrier lose balance. The boy came tumbling forward into the hard floor. It was obvious he hadn't discovered the belt buckle goggles. He was still completely blind. I could see his eyes darting back and forth, but blackness was consuming him, he could see nothing. I finally had the advantage.

Turning, I saw the pile of weapons stacked carefully, stories high. My arms extended as I saw my prize. My fingers closed around the cool blade of a fatal knife, my specialty. I turned toward the boy, trying to get to his feet, blind as a bat. While the world was bright to me, I thought it unfair to hurt him. Yet, this was no time for morals, my life was at stake. Gritting my teeth, I grabbed the boy's arm. He let out a yelp of fear and swung a fist blindly forward. I knew what I had to do, and felt the knife penetrate flesh...and drive through the boy's heart.

Wiping the blood onto my shirt, I quickly dashed out of the Cornucopia, where everything was in my sight at last. A gigantic circular cavern. Spread equally around the circular rock walls were the platforms each of the tributes had been on at the start. Sprouting out of all 24 small starting points were small pipes, leading across a vast, dark abyss. This was a large island dead center of the spherical cavern, holding the Cornucopia. Seeing all this helped. I swung around and discovered I wasn't the only one who could see.

The careers were placing the buckles over there eyes. There was Nova and Plush, and the first thing they saw was me. I backed up and put the knife behind my back. Nova, a bulking mass of muscle, although slightly short with greasy black hair, the Career from District 1 was hurdling at me. I was disoriented as he stopped short, but Plush, skinny with long hair, was gracefully stabbing a sword at me. She was the real enemy. Sparks flew as the blade of my long dagger connected with her sword. Then I started backing up, outnumbered by the District 1 Careers. My back collided with something.

I swiveled around, face to face with a tall, skinny but muscular, pale blonde boy wearing the Buckle over his eyes. He also was being pushed back by Harpa and the boy from District 10. His face was calm. He stuck out his hand.

" It's now or never, mate. I'm Calvin Benedict. We allies?"

I hesitated, before grinning and shaking his hand. We stood back to back, with my dagger and his....what was it, a long black rod with a red button on top. Oh great, I thought. But even as Nova and Plush surged forward towards me, the small boy from District 10 jumped at my new ally with a shooting star in hand, Calvin rammed the black rod into the boys gut, the red button being pressed. The was a great flask of light and sparks flew, sending a static energy into the air. The boys dead, smoldering body fell to the ground. With the shock of this still working, I desperately searched the spherical cavern.

I gasped. Above all of the ledges where the tributes had begun were small rungs protruding from the rocks. A ladder. All 24 ladders stopped at the dead center of the cavern. Looking up, I saw the careers from District 2, stockpiled with weapons, vanishing from the ladders through the roof, like a hologram. As Calvin and I headed for the rungs, the other tributes in a bloody brawl, I saw her. Maysie, still standing blindly on her ledge. I turned to Calvin, and he saw Maysie. He nodded and we headed across to her ledge.

She screamed as I took her, but after putting the belt Buckle over her eyes she relaxed. We ascended the ladder quickly. When we made it to the dead center we stopped. No hole was waiting. But I pressed on, the dead center of the spherical cavern roof, a very, very small portion, was a hologram. I pocketed my belt buckle and pushed through it, into the light of day.


End file.
